Esteban Vargas
Esteban Vargas or Warlock is a hero in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by AlexJ. Connected to his twin sister telepathically, and armed with a powersuit from Knight, Esteban works tirelessly to help the people of Heartania. Hiding from a elusive organisation, Esteban's life is as much about safety as it is about atonement. Biography Before Crime-Fighting: The birth of Esteban and Natalia Vargas is a peculiar story to tell. Their mother was originally set to have only one child. The parents had planned it that way. The doctors confirmed it. Everything was set to work just fine. But a few weeks down the line, the one foetus split into two. The split became a local marvel across cities throughout Costa Rica. Although the family was never mentioned by name, almost everyone knew of the wonder baby that split in two. At least, it seemed to be going that way. However, a secret organisation had caught word of the baby and how close the two specimens seemed to be. The organisation swept the news stories under the rug and quickly seized the mother, making sure the birth was as healthy as possible. When Esteban and Natalia were born, it was clear that the two were inseparable. As infancy came around the corner, the splinter group realised that the twins shared a physic link between each other. This was exactly what they needed. They took no time in training the two children up to their teen years to be the exemplar undercover operatives. When it was time to work, both Esteban and Natalia proved to be efficient workers, granting the organisation success after success for numerous years. When the two turned nineteen, it became clear that this wasn't the life they want. They didn't know what the organisation was up to, and they wanted out. For too long they had blindly completed tasks with unspeakable consequences. Their training allowed the pair to escape quickly, and the two headed to where the chaos was thickest to escape: Heartania. Appearance Esteban Vargas Esteban stands with a fairly muscular build at 6'0, with coarse black hair cut short. He has quite sharp and chiseled features, and his eyes are a deep hazel colour. His Hispanic decent is clear from his features and complexion. When out in public, he wears a selection of cardigan t-shirt combinations, with slim blue jeans to compliment. Esteban walks with a reserved strength; a rare natural confidence that doesn't come off as snobbish or crude. Warlock Segmented over what resembles (but definitely is not) simple black spandex are the most powerful parts of the Warlock-1 - matte black and dark blue-accented. These segments are sharp; ideal for slashing and slicing with forearms and calves. Blades are also known to extend from the elbows, knees and fingertips of the suit. Personality Esteban tends to be a very blunt individual. He sees no reason to decorate his sentences when he can simply articulate his thoughts and feelings with no issue. He takes his responsibilities very seriously and will work to the bitter end to see them through. However, Esteban reserves a deep love and passion for numerous things; most of all his sister, Natalia. Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Hero Category:AlexJ Category:Armour Squadron Category:Immigrant Category:Costa Rican